


Marry Me, Stranger Dearest

by CatlixMeowscouty



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Children, Family, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlixMeowscouty/pseuds/CatlixMeowscouty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James sits there, chuckling at his own joke for a few moments and Aleks can reflect. He went from having a terrible day on the bus, listening to his miserable child and being unable to help- to being on a first date with a public bus stranger who had held his baby son.. and calmed him down.</p><p>Aleks thinks he could get used to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me, Stranger Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> EDITED: 11/10/2017

Aleks was going to cry. Not literally.. probably. But he could swear that this would be the best means of torture to use on terrorists, abusers, or other despicable beings. He doesn’t mean it, obviously, he loves his son and he worked hard on gaining custody of him but for fuck’s sake, the child would never seem to stop crying. And today was no exception, despite the fact that they’re on a public bus. Honestly, Nikola had no sense of public decency. Aleks thinks maybe some of that was inherited from him and his friends would probably agree. But fuck them, honestly. And fuck every single person on that bus giving him glares for being a bad parent. He’s trying, okay?

He thinks the person sitting next to him understands his plight, seeing as the man hasn’t moved away from them yet. Then again, Aleks thinks the man is too lazy to move. His light brown, tanned skin and long curly black hair with a beanie shoved over it. He was chubby but muscular, thighs looking like they could crush Aleks' skull- but he really shouldn't be thinking about that, considering sex was what got him into this mess. He probably shouldn’t be thinking about it on a public bus at all. Especially about the stranger sitting next to him, no matter how pretty his eyes look in the light- no. Stop it, Aleksandr. God, he needed a night out. And a drink. And a good lay.

He self-deprecating ‘humor’ is rudely interrupted by a tap on his shoulder and Aleks is fully prepared to be kicked off the bus. Niko gives a particularly loud scream to that thought. Aleks is still convinced that they have hivemind already. Aleks thinks he can physically hear everybody on the bus cringe at his son's loud mouth (which he definitely got from Aleks). But when he turns, he’s only greeted by the honey brown eyes of the stranger. And with kindness in them, nonetheless.

   “Hey, I don’t know if you know this, but your son is crying.” He jokes (at least, Aleks thinks he's joking) and the sides of his eyes crinkle and- oh god, you’re so fucked, Aleksandr. Aleks blushes- actually blushes, like an anime schoolgirl and look down at the tiny screaming motherfucker in the Halo baby sling. Oh, he knows his son is screaming. He'd just like to avoid that aspect of babies for a while. Aleks rubs his face, breathing deeply before turning to the man in question.

   “I know. I left his pacifier in a taxi. Then I lost the backup one on a train. Because god forbid we have nice things. I’m sorry, I can move-” Aleks starts, gathering up his stuff and he thinks he unintentionally put on puppy dog eyes or looked particularly pitiful or exhausted today because the man is quickly shaking his head and holding up his hands.

   “Oh no, not at all- I mean, it’s no problem. I have 4 siblings, so I’m used to crying. I don’t think the other passengers are though… I know I’m some weird stranger next to you on a public bus but.. maybe I could help?” The man looks nervous, wringing his hands and barely making eye contact and Aleks is confused- why help him? It doesn’t cross his mind for a moment that this man is untrustworthy. He just looks too kind and helpful. Besides, Aleks would kick his ass if he tried pulling anything. Shrugging, Aleks starting unwrapping his screaming son from the sling and hands him hesitantly over to the stranger. Immediately the man is holding him perfectly, making faces and just smiling and Aleks is overwhelmed by how nice he looks with a baby in his arms.

Oh. _Oh_. Does he have a _crush_? On somebody he's talked to for four seconds, on a public bus?

And apparently, Niko shares his taste in men because immediately he quiets down and just stares up at the man in wonder. The man turns, beaming at Aleks and somebody even starts clapping. Aleks shoots them a glare and they immediately stop. This wasn't some made-up reddit story, this was real life, dammit- despite how much this scene seemed like something out of a fairytale.

   “What the fuck is your name?”

   “Uhm, James. Wilson? James Wilson.” He says nervously, still cradling Aleks' precious son.

   "Would you like to get some coffee?"

-

As it turns out, James Richard Wilson would love to get coffee. Even after the bus stops at the next stop, conveniently near the closest coffee shop. Which, just so happens to be James' job.

   "Are you sure you're fine getting coffee at your job?" Aleks asks, grinning as Niko sleeps on his chest. He's reclined in a seat, with James' across from him. He takes a sip of his coffee (black, to wake himself up) and looks at James', taking in the situation. He had never seen Nikola calm down like that. It was, frankly, amazing. And James seemed to know that he was a wonder, because he smirked at Aleks, bringing the man back to the present.

   "At least I know this place. And what I want." He shrugs, taking a sip of his ridiculously sweet concoction- that could barely even be called coffee. Aleks shakes his head in amazement. He ignores the voice in his head that makes a sex joke, instead opting to cock his head at James.

   "So. What does one talk about on a first date?" Aleks says idly, looking at James through his eyelashes. Niko shifts sleepily on his chest and his attention is diverted to the baby. When he looks up, James is looking at him fondly.

   "So, this is a first date?" James teases and Aleks flushes a little, backpedaling. "I mean, I just assumed- I'm sorry-" He says, in time for James to laugh. The man looks at him with amusement dancing in his honey eyes and Aleks basically feels the tension melt out of him. He leans forward to softly punch James' arm, careful not to jostle Niko. 

   "You're an ass!" Aleks whisper-hisses and James gasps, scandalized. 

   "There are tiny ears here, Aleksandr!" James chuckles and Aleks rolls his eyes. There was nothing Niko's baby ears hadn't heard.

James sits there, chuckling at his own joke for a few moments and Aleks can reflect. He went from having a terrible day on the bus, listening to his miserable child and being unable to help- to being on a first date with a public bus stranger who had held his baby son.. and calmed him down.

Aleks thinks he could get used to this.

-

James insists on walking him home, saying it couldn't be safe for a man and his child to walk alone. Aleks begrudgingly accepts the company and they walk together, no awkward silences between them as the space is filled with conversation. On his apartment stoop, James inputs his number in Aleks' phone and Aleks gives him a kiss on the cheek- nothing more than a light brush of lips... but it has James blushing and stammering before tripping out the front door.

Aleks sighs happily, shutting the door and cradling Niko to his chest and he slides down the door.

Yeah. He could get used to this.


End file.
